Why Didn't You Tell Me or Us?
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily has two grown children that the team didn't know about until they moved back home. They have some news to give to their mom and they hope the team will be able to help. Will Hotch or the team be able to save Emily before it's to late?
1. Reunited

A/N: I got this story idea from a story that someone else wrote. I hope that you all will like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Emily Prentiss was at home when there was a knock on her door. She looked at the clock and her eyes widened. She wondered who could possibly be knocking on her door at one A.M. She was only up because she couldn't sleep. She stood up and walked over to the door and looked out through the peep hole. Her mouth dropped open when she saw who it was. She quickly unlocked the door and pulled the door open.

"Hi, Mom." Christina and Christian said together.

Emily threw her arms around her two children and hugged them tight. She couldn't believe that they were here.

"Why didn't you two tell me you were coming here when we talked on the phone earlier?" Emily asked with a smile.

Christian let out a laugh. "We wanted to surprise you. We knew that you had to work tomorrow but we decided we couldn't wait even one more night before we saw you. It's been to long since you have came to see us."

Emily shook her head and let out a sigh. "I'm so sorry. I've been really busy at work and plus I'm just getting over some injuries. I will tell you two about that tomorrow. For now let's get you guys settled in and we can all go to bed."

Christina smiled and pulled her mom in for a hug. Christian and Christina knew then that they made the right decision to come home. Plus they needed to tell their mom something and they didn't want to do it over the phone. Christina decided it was about time to meet the people that mom worked with.

"Alright mom let us settle ourselves in and then we will see you in the morning. You look like your dead on your feet and I know Christina and I could use some sleep. I love you and we will see you in the morning." Christian said.

Emily nodded and hugged Christian and then Christina and gave them a kiss and said "I love you two too. I will see you guys in the morning."

With that Emily closed all the files she had open on the coffee table and then went upstairs to her bedroom. She couldn't quit smiling. Her son and daughter were finally here. She has missed them so much. As she changed and got into bed her smiled faded. She still hasn't told the team that she has two children. Christian and Christina were both getting ready to turn 22. She had them when she was 16 and a half. She never told anyone how she got pregnant with them nor would she ever.

Emily laid in bed thinking about how to break it to the team that she had two grown children. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. She dreamed that night of what happened to her but thankfully she woke up before she had to relive the pain after what happened to her.

Emily looked over at the clock and saw that it was 5:00 A.M. and decided she would go ahead and get up. Emily quickly put on her running clothes and decided that she would go for a run before getting in the shower. She quietly left her bedroom and looked in on her son and daughter before leaving the house. She ran five miles and then headed back home. She checked her watch as she walked up the stairs to her apartment floor. She smiled when she saw that it was 6:30. She figured she had enough time to get in her apartment, take a shower, fix breakfast and wake up her son and daughter before she had to leave.

Emily went through her shower quickly and then got dressed in her work clothes. She then knocked on the bedroom where her son and daughter was sleeping at and headed down the steps. She went into the kitchen and took out the ingredients to make pancakes. Once she had those on the stove she got in the fridge and got the bacon out just as Christian was walking into the kitchen. Emily smiled at him as he gave her a hug and then watched as he poured himself a cup of coffee and one for his sister who was just coming down the stairs.

Emily took the bacon and pancakes off of the stove and put them on the plates that she had pulled out and looked at Christian. "Can you take yours and your sisters to the table? I'll bring mine but I need to hurry and then get to work."

Christian nodded and grabbed his plate and Christina's and took them to the table. He came back in and got his coffee cup and Christina's and headed back to the table followed by Emily.

"How long are you two planning on staying?" Emily asked.

Christina and Christian looked at one another and then at Emily as Christina said "Well, Mom we were actually planning on moving here. Grandpa said he would help Christian and I look for an apartment or house so that we are not under your feet. Do you care if we move here Mom? We just really miss you and want to be closer to you."

Emily sat back in her chair and looked at her children in surprise and then a smile lit up her face. "I'd love it if you two were living here. I miss you guys too and I know that we see one another but I would rather have you close by. You two are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want. In face why don't we go house hunting this weekend? If you two don't mind living with your old mom we can all look for a house together."

Christian and Christina laughed and Christian said "Mom, you're not old and we would love to live with you. Have you decided if you're going to tell the people you work with about us? I think you should because Mom with us living with you they're going to find out."

Emily smiled and said "I was thinking about inviting them out for drinks tonight. Would you two go with us so I can tell them and then introduce you to them?"

Christian and Christina smiled and nodded and Emily got up and hugged them and said "I'll call you when we're heading out. I love you both and I'm so glad that you're home."

Christian hugged his mom and kissed her. "I love you too Mom. We will see you this evening."

Christina stood up and hugged her mom and kissed her cheek. "I love you Mom. Be careful today please."

Emily smiled and nodded as she grabbed her go bag, brief case and jacket. She picked up her car keys on the way out the door. She smiled all the way to work and as she walked into her. She looked at her watch and groaned as she saw that she was five minutes late. When she walked in Morgan and Reid were both standing at her desk and frowning. She just shook her head and laughed silently as she made her way to them.

"What's wrong with you two?" Emily asked with a smile.

Morgan and Reid turned around and saw her and both of them let out a relieved sigh as Reid said "We were starting to worry about you. You're normally the first one here besides Hotch and when you didn't even show up here on time we started to get worried. We were just talking and trying to decide who was going to call you to check on you. And Emily why are you smiling?"

Emily just laughed. "Seriously you guys I'm fine but thanks for being concerned. Reid, is there a reason why I shouldn't be smiling? It's a beautiful day and it's a great day. So I'm going to be smiling all day."

Emily sat down at her desk and got to work ignoring the shocked looks on Reid's and Morgan's face. She couldn't help but smile even when it was time to go into the conference room for the briefing.

Hotch looked out his office window and frowned a little bit. He was looking at Prentiss and he couldn't help but wonder just what man put that smile on her face. He has never seen her be so happy. He looked up when he heard someone knock on the door and saw Dave standing there so he motioned for Dave to come in. Dave came into Hotch's office and walked over and stood next to Hotch.

"Something is different about Emily today. Do you have any clue what it is?" Dave said.

Hotch looked at Dave and shook his head. "I have no clue what's going on with Prentiss. She came in this morning smiling and she was even late for work. Something is going on because Prentiss has never been late to work. Maybe she will tell us after we have the briefing in the conference room."

Dave nodded but looked back out at Emily. "You know after the case with that Priest, Emily withdrew from us. I know that she misses Matt but it was something more than that. It's nice to see her smiling now but I just hope that whatever put that smile back on her face it isn't fleeting."

Hotch nodded and said "Well let's get to the conference room. Maybe she will tell us."

Dave nodded and walked out of Hotch's office with Hotch following. Hotch started the briefing and kept glancing over at Emily who was still smiling but also seemed to be nervous about something. He couldn't help but wonder what it was.

Emily fidgeted as she waited for the briefing to be over. She was nervous about tonight but she knew that she couldn't keep her son and daughter a secret any longer. It isn't that she was ashamed of them because she was the opposite of the that but she had kept them a secret for their own protection. She didn't want them getting targeted because of her.

Once the briefing was over Emily stood up and cleared her throat. "Can you all go out tonight?"

JJ looked at Emily and said "Is something the matter Emily?"

Emily shook her head and said "I would just really like it if we could all meet at the bar tonight. My reasons for wanting this will be clear tonight. Can we meet at say 6:30?"

One by one Rossi, Hotch, JJ, Garcia, Morgan, and Reid all nodded. Emily beamed a smile at them before walking out of the conference room leaving the team to wonder just what in the world was going on. They all shrugged their shoulders and figured they would find out tonight.

The rest of the day went by quickly and everyone was relieved that they didn't get a call for a case. At five on the dot Emily got up from her desk and gathered her stuff and left the office quick. Instead of calling her children she decided to head home and change into something else. When she got home she smiled even wider when she saw Christian and Christina sitting on the couch watching T.V. They both looked at her and smiled when they heard her.

"We are set for tonight. I'm going to take a quick shower and change and then I will be ready. Do whatever you need to so that we can leave by six." Emily said.

Christina and Christian both nodded and got up. While Emily went and showered and then changed Christian and Christina both picked out outfits to wear. Christina went to the bathroom to get changed and do her make-up while Christian just changed clothes and brushed his hair out. He was really excited about tonight. Even though he knew soon him and his sister would have to tell their Mom what they learned yesterday soon.


	2. Meet My Children

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I'm sorry its taken a few days to get this chapter up. I had it written I just hadn't gone over it to edit it because I was trying to get my one shot stories done. LOL. I know that this chapter is short but the next chapter will be longer. I just basically wanted the team to meet Emily's two kids. The next chapter will be the kids telling Emily what they know and Hotch being there to support her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Emily was nervous as her, Christina, and Christian walked into the bar. She looked around the bar and spotted her team. She took in a deep breath and the led the way to the table the team picked out with her son and daughter following her. When she got close she turned back towards her son and daughter and smiled and then turned back towards her team and smiled at them.

"Morgan can you get two more chairs for our table please?" Emily asked as she stopped by the table.

Morgan nodded and stood up to get the chairs. He came back over and smiled at Christian and Christina even though he didn't know who they were. When he looked at Christina he thought that she looked familiar but couldn't place where he may have met her or seen her before.

"So Em who are these two?" Garcia asked.

Emily took in a deep breath and said "Penelope, JJ, Dave, Hotch, Morgan, and Reid I would like you to meet my son Christian and my daughter Christina. Christian and Christina meet Penelope, JJ, Dave, Hotch, Morgan and Reid."

Christian and Christina smiled at everyone and said "Hello."

Finally JJ snapped out of her shock and looked at Christian and Christina and said "It's nice to meet you two. You both do look like your Mom."

Everyone finally got over there shock and welcomed Christina and Christian. Emily knew then that everything would be alright but she also knew that she would have to answer questions that she didn't really want too. Emily looked over at Hotch from the corner of her eyes trying to see his reaction to what she said.

"So how old are you two?" Penelope asked.

Christian smiled and said "We are getting ready to turn twenty-two in a couple weeks."

Everyone turned shocked eyes to Emily who closed her eyes and shook her head. She wasn't ready to answer any questions. She wasn't sure how much she wanted her friends to know about her past. Emily tried to smile when she saw Christian and Christina looking at her in concern. They knew what happened and how they got conceived. She told them when they were sixteen years old because they kept asking her questions about their father. Emily knew that she couldn't lie to them so she didn't. She told them the whole story.

"Emily how old were you when you had them?" Morgan asked without thinking.

Emily took in a deep breath and said "I was sixteen and a half years old when I had them Derek."

Emily could see Dave looking at her in concern and she gave a slight shake of her head but paled when Garcia asked "Where is their father?"

Emily didn't give a reason or say anything at all. She just got up out of her chair and ran out of the bar. The team turned towards Christian and Christina who were looking where their mom had just disappeared too.

Christina stood up and said "I'll go check on her. Christian why don't you tell them a little of what's going on? We really need to tell mom soon anyways and maybe they will know the best way for us to tell her."

Christian nodded and had a grim look on his face as he turned back towards the team. "Our so called father is not in the picture and he never has been. You see he raped our mother and beat her within an inch of her life."

Garcia gasped and said "Oh my God!!! I never knew if I did I wouldn't have said anything."

Christian shook his head. "It's alright Penelope. You didn't know and Mom made sure nobody knew. But Christina and I found out something and that's why we came to Mom's. Besides the fact that we miss her like crazy we need to be here for her when she finds out what's going on."

Hotch looked at Christian in concern and said "What is going on? What isn't Prentiss going to take alright?"

Christian looked at Hotch and sighed. "The guy who raped mom and just about killed her got out of jail three days."

The team all went into shock until Rossi said "We do need to tell her. This isn't something we can keep from her. Do you have any clue as to where he went to after he got out of jail?"

Christian looked down and then back up. "He has made threats to come after my Mom. I tried to find him but it's like he has disappeared off of the face of the Earth."

Morgan scowled and said "What's his name? We will also see if we can find him."

Christian nodded and said "His name is Dan Stevens."

The team nodded and all went quiet. A few seconds later Emily was back at the table with Christina. Everyone looked at Emily but tried to hide the concern that they knew was probably showing on their face. Emily gave everyone a slight strained smile.

Hotch looked over at Emily in concern. "Are you alright Prentiss?"

Emily looked over at Aaron and gave him a sad smile. "I'm fine Hotch. Please don't worry about me."

Hotch looked at Emily like she was crazy. "Emily you're a friend as well as a co worker. If I want to worry about you I will."

As Hotch was speaking he put his arm on the back of Emily's chair and lightly brushed his fingers across her back. When Emily looked at him he gave her a smile. He wanted her to know that he was there for her.


End file.
